On The Outside Looking In
by animecrazy5500
Summary: This story is about a character I made up, and how her life unfolds. It is set so that at the start of the story coincides with a few years after the end of Beyblade Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Natasha woke from her slumber with a start, her aqua eyes scanning the room, looking for any sign of movement, her pulse beating in her ears. After a couple of seconds her tense body relaxed. 'It was only a dream' she told herself, shaking her head slightly to get the blood pumping through her brain. She pulled the covers around her, as the room suddenly felt colder now that her initial surge of adrenaline had faded, and looked at her alarm clock. It was 4am. Natasha sighed, she wouldn't sleep anymore tonight.

Lying back on her pillows she tried to remember what her dream had been about and why it had frightened her so. The same dream had been haunting her for months now, it started off only being occasional, but recently it had become more and more frequent. She had been dreaming the same blurred images more than three times a week. There was thick snow covering the ground, it swirled around her knees, and there was a great building. It looked like a cathedral, with its towers and stained glass windows. Then there was the screaming, the fire, the blood, the darkness. It all felt so real. Yet Natasha knew it couldn't be.

She had lived with her parents in the remote manor house in the Scottish highlands for as long as she could remember. It had been peaceful there, very quiet. Natasha looked around the dingy room she now rented in the centre of Glasgow. Her life had taken a severe downturn. Although it was painful to look back on, Natasha could remember all too clearly the months following her fourteenth birthday that turned her life upside down. Her father had to go on a business trip to Madrid. It was only supposed to be for a couple of weeks, but he had stayed away months. Then one morning Natasha had been woken in the early morning by one of the cleaning staff. During the dawn cleaning session her mother had been found floating face-down in the pool in the garden.

She had been too young to live by herself, but the social services could find no relatives who would look after her for just over a year until Natasha could start a life by herself. It had been then, while she was in care, that Natasha had found out that she had been adopted as a baby, there was no pregnancy on her mother's medical record, and nobody could find any birth certificate for her, or a certificate of adoption. It was as though she had appeared out of nowhere.

The dreams had started then. Natasha had blamed her traumatised mental state, but instead of getting better it just got worse, every time it was clearer. Natasha realised that the life she knew, it wasn't supposed to have been that way. She wanted to know who her real family was, and why events had played out the way they had. She wanted her heritage.

Unfortunately, being an orphan who couldn't inherit any money until her eighteenth birthday, Natasha had to make do with making ends meet every month in her rented flat which she shared with a bubbly girl called Adalia. The bubbly-ness wasn't so bad, but Adalia's insistence that Natasha go out, wear make-up and slutty little outfits to attract the interest of a low class guy who was after one thing only, grated on Natasha's personality. It was ok for Adalia; she had a boyfriend who had a job and a family who treated her as one of their own. Natasha had no-one and was not going to lower her standards in order to find some form of company, because she knew it would only hurt her in the future.

Stretching out, Natasha decided it was late enough in the morning for her to get up and have a shower before heading out to work in the local fast food restaurant. It was 5.30am, and all the thinking had made her brain hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Natasha sighed as she stumbled through the door to her flat and threw her keys down on the table next to the door and her bag on the floor next to it. She disliked working at the restaurant; it was always too hot, too greasy and much too noisy for her to enjoy it there. Yet she had made some friends of the staff, and the regular customers. They were nice people; they didn't ask too many questions.

Natasha looked through her mail that Adalia had left on the kitchen table. Bills, bills and more bills. Then a box caught her eye, she had assumed it had been full of make-up or some such thing for Adalia, but on closer inspection it had her name on it. It looked like a trinket box, mother of pearl inlays, well cared for oak panelling. Curious, Natasha opened it, but inside, instead of a spinning ballerina, there was a strange spinning top like object. It was bright red and on it was the picture of a dolphin. Natasha pulled off the top layer of the box to reveal underneath what looked like some sort of launching device and a letter written in the same hand as the label tied onto the box. She sat down at the table and took out the letter, all of a sudden shy and nervous. She wasn't used to not knowing things and the box and its contents were certainly unknown to her. On opening the letter she read aloud:

Dearest Natasha,  
This is your Beyblade, use it well.  
The address of a school that will guide you, and teach you how to wield the power of the Beyblade, is enclosed on a separate page, along with details on how to enrol. It is imperative that you go to this school Natasha, only they can help you now.  
All my love,  
Your Father.

Natasha read the letter again, and then for a third time. It didn't make sense to her. Why should her father write to her now, after so many years had passed without a word, after she had had to deal with losing her mother all by herself, with no one to truly confide in? She folded the letter up again and put it back inside the envelope and inside the box. She turned her attention to the red spinning top with the dolphin. It was a pretty dolphin, and she reached out to stroke its picture. Natasha had always felt a close affinity to the animals, even though she had never seen one in real life, only ever on television.

However, as soon as Natasha's fingers came in contact with the Beyblade a sort of haze appeared and the dolphin seemed to come out from its picture, like a spirit form of a true dolphin. A voice, old yet young, playful yet tired, then began to echo in Natasha's head. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, this presence before her that was invading her consciousness. It told Natasha that the dolphin was Delphinus Borealis, but didn't mind being called Delphi, like the town in Greece. It talked about the passing of generations, and of true partnership and friendship. Then, as strangely as it appeared it vanished, and the whole event had been so surreal that Natasha had to wonder whether it actually happened or if she had finally cracked and it was time to call the loony bin.

She didn't have much time to dwell on her thoughts though, as Adalia came home from her college class at that very moment, with her boyfriend Johnny in tow. Natasha had to admit she liked Johnny; he came from a similar background as she did, and had been an invaluable source of humour in the first few tentative months living in the flat. Today he seemed quite interested in the box that Natasha had snatched off the table and was cradling in her arms. Johnny may be funny, but he also had a tendency to break things by accident.

Strolling over he flashed a cheeky grin at Natasha before questioning her on her box. In many ways Johnny was like an infuriating older brother. His ears pricked up though, when Natasha mentioned the Beyblade. He said that he had been in a Beyblade team once, a few years ago when he had been younger and had fewer responsibilities. He had even made it to the world championships! Natasha mentioned the school to him, but he said that he had learnt all his skills from a tutor who came in and battled him twice a week, and who taught him about maintenance, repairs and strategy. All of which went in one ear and out the other. He had never heard of a school solely dedicated to training young people in the sport.

Natasha sighed inwardly to herself, and then left the kitchen with her box so that Johnny and Adalia could have some privacy. Back in her room Natasha regarded the Beyblade, the box and the letter once more. She read through the enrolment form for the school, BTA, the Beyblade Training Academy. It seemed simple enough, but something didn't feel right about it. Surely getting into a school with as niche a student body as this would involve tests, both written and practical, with only the top ten percent getting in. Yet the form gave nothing like that. All she had to do was fill out the relevant details and sign on the dotted line.

Natasha stretched out on her bed and thought about everything that had just happened. She had never been to a real school before, but to sit in a classroom to do her national qualifications. Everything she knew she had learned from her parents. In many ways she was very fortunate to have missed the government ruled curriculum, as on beginning her new life she found it was not deemed 'normal' to be very near fluent in various languages, both writing and speaking, and that the average child did highers when they were sixteen, not thirteen.

Despite Natasha's vast education however, she wasn't interested in being thoroughly academical. Her entire being craved for adventure, although maybe not the adventure she had ended up with, the loss of both parents, a care home and eventually a life filled with mind numbing work. When she had been growing up she had read books about girls in boarding schools and other stories about children and families that lived in the village nearby that went to an ordinary school. She had wanted friends that weren't picked out for her, she wanted to go and explore the world beyond the gate at the end of the driveway without her parents being there watching her every move, keeping her away from people.

Now she had been given the chance to have an adventure, something more than working every day and night. She had saved up quite a lot of money over the past few years, enough that would cover her if she went away for a few months at the very least. So she decided, and went over to her tiny desk that was tightly packed into the corner she filled out the form, signed her name and got the letter ready to be sent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natasha stood at the gates of a very imposing building. It was a mix of gothic architecture and modernist concrete, two ideas which Natasha felt disagreed completely. The entire complex was also contained inside ten foot high walls with barbed wire along the tops of them. As far as Natasha could see, the only viable entrance or exit was this gate. It felt like she was entering a prison to do time of her own free will. She shook off the feeling however, she had made her choice. The past few weeks were a blur of setting up accounts, closing accounts, contacting various social workers and saying goodbye to acquaintances to Natasha. Once the letter to the school had been posted everything seemed to happen so fast, but Natasha knew she had to come here. The school was a link to her father, and her father would know of her true past, whatever it may be.

She pushed the button on the intercom and waited. A camera whirred around to face her and a voice crackled through the electronic device. Not really understanding what had been said through the intercom, Natasha walked up the driveway, as the gates had been opened enough for her to squeeze through comfortably. The whole place felt too quiet. There were no people in the near vicinity, but Natasha could hear no birds singing either, nor any other signs of animal life. It made her shiver involuntarily.

Steeling herself, Natasha made it to the front door and let herself in, where she was greeted by a scrawny looking man in a lab coat, along with two rather intimidating figures that would have fitted in comfortably with the Men in Black, or maybe even the Matrix. The man introduced himself as Boris, and that he would show Natasha to her living quarters before one of the students would take over and give her a tour of the establishment. Natasha found that the living quarters were divided into age groups and skill groups, and that they were all located at the back of the complex.

Boris did as he said and showed Natasha to her bedroom, and where she could relax with her soon to be new school friends, before leaving her with a boy around about her age, maybe a bit older, she couldn't tell. The boy was fairly tall and had deathly pale skin, so much so Natasha thought that if he were to go into the sun he would appear translucent, like a ghost. He also had extremely pale blue eyes, like ice, contrasted completely by his spiked bright red hair.

Without bothering to introduce himself he gestured for Natasha to follow him. He talked rarely about where they were, and when he did talk it was with a feeling of intense boredom. Natasha guessed that she would have to try and figure out what each section of the building was for by observation alone.

By the time they returned to the living quarters Natasha had decided to be wary of the fire-haired boy, but decided if he was going to be a threat or an enemy of some kind she should at least know his name. Putting on a confident tone Natasha asked the boy outright what his name was, just as he was about to walk away. He smirked and continued to leave, saying his name as he went. "It's Tala."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks had passed until Natasha saw Tala again. She had settled into the routines of the school quite happily, having being given a uniform and getting food that was well cooked on a regular basis. Natasha was enjoying herself, back in the world of academia; she could understand books and equations easily, which made her teachers like her and most of her classmates respect her. There were a few who disliked her for her natural ability, but they were too afraid of what might happen if they started causing trouble for her. The teachers were strict with their punishments, and if they were to attack the pet they would undoubtedly feel the wrath of a cane. Tala was still a puzzle to Natasha though.

After their first meeting Natasha was unsure of how she should regard him. Would he be a friend or an enemy? Yet this time she saw him in the refectory getting dinner. He didn't eat much, but once when he caught her looking at him he smiled, what seemed to be a genuine smile, at her. Natasha felt her pulse quicken when her eyes met his and quickly looked away, down to her own meal. She had been so close to thinking that Tala was going to hate her for some unknown reason, but now she was really uncertain. He might be nice if she gave him a chance, she criticised herself.

Later on that same night, Natasha got her opportunity to find out what side Tala stood on. It was in the East Common Room, a quiet and secluded place that was fitted out much like a cabin, but much bigger and filled with books, ranging from fictional tales about heroes and villains to factual textbooks and theses. Yet despite what wonders it held on its shelves, Natasha often found herself there as very few people ever visited it, and so it was much more peaceful than the other boisterous rooms available for her to study in.

She had been sitting revising her Russian grammar when she heard the old wooden door creak open and someone walk in leisurely. Not caring too much, as it was only a single person, most likely only there to do the same as she, study in peace and quiet, Natasha continued reading her notes and filling out the exercise workbook her teacher had given her. It was about 15 minutes later when she heard a polite cough that she looked up from her work.

Tala stood, leaning lazily against a bookshelf, his face almost expressionless, save for a wry smile on his lips. Natasha was startled slightly, and dropped her pen on the floor. She felt very strange and awkward realising that Tala had been standing watching her, with his cold eyes. It made her want to shiver, but at the same time it made her feel warm inside. He bent down and picked up Natasha's pen, handing it back to her chivalrously. Surprisingly, Natasha could feel a blush creeping up her face. Yet, for the life of her, could she figure out why seeing this boy that she hardly knew had such an effect on her.

Casually, he slid into a chair opposite from Natasha, and continued to watch her, saying nothing. This unnerved Natasha a great deal.

"Is there something you want Tala? I can't imagine you would come all the way out here just to watch me study Russian" Natasha said finally, but not rudely.

"Au contraire, I find you most fascinating. You look so peaceful when you work; you make everywhere feel calmer, more at ease. Forgive me, but my life has not always been such a happy one, and to be around someone so...settled, it is nice."

It was the longest Natasha had ever heard Tala speak. His voice was like his eyes, clear and pure, yet with a hint of coldness, a harshness that Natasha realised only occurred when someone was not a native speaker of that language. Taking a gamble Natasha asked him where he was from originally. Surprisingly enough he answered, he was born in France, but has spent most of his life in Russia, at another school of which Boris was governor of. Tala was older than Natasha had thought to begin with, his being 19 and her being 17, but was so reclusive at times that she wondered how he had survived that long by himself.

Tala began to be around more after that initial conversation, and between studying together and meal times the two soon became what Natasha thought of as friends. Neither of them talked much about their pasts, their childhoods. It was as though there was an unspoken understanding that it was not a pleasant topic of conversation for either of them.

By the time winter came Tala and Natasha were spending all their extra time together, talking about their subjects, and their Beyblades. Natasha was surprised to learn that Tala had found out from Boris that she was to be put up into his grade, a whole 2 years ahead of her current peers, and would finally get to use her Beyblade to battle. Up until the grade that Tala was in, only the basics of Beyblade theory are taught and memorised, academic learning first, putting theory to practise second. The school wanted its future champions to be smart and cunning as well as talented.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The snow had started falling ever so lightly that winter, but what had started as a picturesque change of season soon turned into a cold, dark, uninviting stretch that sent many students home due to sickness and due to the nationwide panic induced by prolonged snowfalls. It was usual for the Academy to have a winter break, but usually the boarders were only away for a week or two before usual training resumed.

The school was technically closed for a month due to the adverse weather conditions, and as Natasha didn't have a home to go to, the thought of staying through the worst weather imaginable was scary at first. Natasha's first winter there would have been many peoples idea of torture, yet somehow she soon found an inner peace there that burned deep inside her, keeping the chill from her bones. There were no scheduled classes, but determined to keep her mind sharp Natasha spent most of her days in a library, learning the subtleties in languages and being intrigued by complex mathematics . She would eat her meals alone generally, as all of her normal friends had gone home. She was one of 17 boarders remaining, ranging in age from 8 to 21. Tala was the person she missed the most however. So many hours they had spent together pouring over books and having conversations in multiple languages. He had left earlier than most, not even saying goodbye. Yet there were quirks in his personality like that. Natasha had noticed that he never said goodbye or goodnight.

Soon enough, the school re-opened for the usual classes, and life began to get back to normal for Natasha. Her classes were still mainly academic and her timetable was packed so that by the end of the day she was exhausted. On top of that she now also had practical lessons on Beyblade technique and skill.

Everyone in the class was given a heavy practise Beyblade with which to train, and at first Natasha found that even though she knew the techniques and the equations that would give her a maximum output force, just getting the rip cord out of the launcher was difficult. Yet after a few weeks her confidence grew and she became more focussed and determined than ever to make her launch the best she could. It was during one of the practical sessions, when the instructor was shouting yet again that all his students were useless and didn't practise hard enough, that Tala re-joined the group.

His presence became obvious to Natasha, who hadn't noticed him at first, as the instructor beckoned him to the front and commanded him to show the others what power they should be capable of by now. His eyes were like polished ice as he sauntered forward, his Beyblade dangling in his fingertips loosely. He reached the edge of the training platform and launched. Everything was done so smoothly, so fast and with such a precision that Natasha could only gawp at him in amazement, as did most of her peers. Tala then retrieved his Beyblade which flew directly into his outstretched palm.

The instructor's usual 'I'm so much better than you and I know it' smirk had vanished from his face.

'You've gotten stronger Tala.' He said, brusquely. 'You're trip to the homeland must have proven successful.'  
Tala's head snapped up at him.  
'The master instructed us not to speak of it. Do not think he will not know about your indiscretion today.' He retorted, with evident authority.

His tone of voice made Natasha's skin shiver into goose pimples. She had never heard him, or anyone for that matter, sound so…frozen. It caused an alien feeling that Natasha's mind rejected at first, but slowly began to rationalise. Something was wrong. It had to be that something was wrong. Tala turned and began to leave the room, but he stopped when his eyes met Natasha's.  
'Come with me.' He said. She did.


End file.
